


Parachute

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, no angst despite what the summary says, ooops but very much for everyone, so if put a female pronoun somewhere, this should be neutral but i never checked over this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You and Poe worry about each other and the relationship





	Parachute

**Author's Note:**

> here is something about this song that after several listens that I love it. Watch the music video and imagine it’s you and Poe dancing. Ugh I think I got pregnant from the thought of dancing with him like that.

You don’t understand how the commander of the black squadron noticed you but he did. You are one of the droid mechanics on the base and BB-8 had never been brought to you so when Poe had stuttered his way through an invitation to dinner you were very confused. You accepted his invitation and one thing led to another which was you, sneaking out of his room early in the morning. You didn’t have to sneak out, you were both adults and it wasn’t against the rules. People knew you were dating so it’s not like you were hiding your relationship.

Perhaps it was because ever since you started dating Poe people suddenly started acting cold towards you or would say some pretty nasty things behind your back. Originally it never bothered you because you had Poe and with him also came Finn and Rey, who you utterly adored. Poe often joked you loved his friends more than him but you knew it wasn’t true. There was nothing and no one you loved more than Poe Dameron.

You had noticed how a lot more people seemed to be nearer to Poe and how a lot more girls seemed to flirt with him. Poe never did anything back he just thought people were being nice to him. It was one thing that you loved about him. He was just so nice and welcoming.

You were sat in the canteen with Rey, not eating much just pushing your food around the plate. You’d heard some girls whisper some pretty nasty things this morning and it just got you down. You didn’t understand why they were like this, Poe was only a guy not a piece of meat everybody had to fight over and last time you checked you didn’t have anything to do with the First Order. Maybe the war was just getting to everyone and it brought out emotions in people they normally wouldn’t have.

“Y/N are you ok? You haven’t eaten anything and you need to keep your strength up today there is a lot of droids to look at.” Rey said. It was true, there was a lot of droids to work on today and Rey had agreed to help you out. Well more like Rey forced you to let her help out but you didn’t mind.

“Nah i’m just tired. Didn’t get much sleep last night.” You heard a chuckle behind you.

“Oh I know you didn’t get much sleep last night.” A tray was placed down next to yours and you turned to look at Poe. He winked at you and you started to blush.

“We really don’t need to hear about that Poe.” Rey said, watching Poe in disgust as he shoveled his food in his mouth. You shoved your food towards Poe and he finished it for you. Sometimes it was good dating a human dustbin.

“Alright I gotta go to work, open up the shop. Lots of droids to look at.” You stood up and Poe grabbed your hand, his face still stuffed with food. He looked like an adorable hamster. He was giving you those eyes that he gives you when he wants you to stay in bed longer. They always work on you so you sit back down. Rey takes this as her cue to leave.

* * *

You had waited with Poe while he finished his breakfast and he walked with you to your shop. He held your hand all the way there and you didn’t hear what he was saying. You loved the sound of his voice and the feel of his hand, although you had never told anyone of that. When you got to your shop, Poe gave you a kiss and when you turned around to open your door he slapped you on the ass. Before you could yell at him he had disappeared, laughing all the way.

* * *

It was late at night and you had just finished when you saw the girls from this morning nearby. They were laughing and giving you mean looks. You’d spent all day thinking about what they said and you decided that you cared no longer about what they said or thought. They wanted to see you and Poe fall, for you both to fail and you were not going to let that happen. You knew that if you falled Poe would catch you. You wouldn’t need a parachute, he would catch you.

“Babe!” You turned around and saw Poe jogging towards you. You smiled at him and when he reached you he tried to give you a kiss. You leaned away from him and when he tried for another kiss, he pouted when he missed again. Poe pulled you closer so you couldn’t escape and kissed you. When he pulled away, looking at you with such love in his eyes, you noticed the girls leaving in disgust. Let them, you thought, you had better things to do tonight. Which is what Poe also had in mind if the look in his eyes and way he was touching you was any indication to go by.

* * *

“Are you ok Poe?” You were both lying on his bed just lying there and you noticed that he seemed distracted. Normally within 5 minutes of being in his room one or both of your shirts would be off.

“Yeah it’s just….” Poe sighed, running his hands through his hair. You sat up and looked at him. Whenever he did that, it was a sign he was nervous. “I heard people say some things about us and about you. I don’t like it, I had to walk away from them. I was so angry.”

You lied back down again and shuffled closer to him.

“Yeah i’ve heard things as well Poe but listen to me. I love you and I will never fall out of love with you. Not ever. You know i’ve always got you if you’re ever down.” Your hand cradled his face and you smiled at him. You hated it when Poe was feeling down or upset. It just wasn’t him.

“Sometimes you are your own worst enemy Poe and you’ll never win that fight. You just hold on to me and i’ll hold on to you. It’s me and you against the whole galaxy and as long as we have each other nobody can push us down.”

“I love you too and will never fall out of love with you.” Poe’s hand covered yours and he grinned at you.

Uh oh you knew that grin. It was going to be a long night.

“I’m not getting any sleep again tonight am I?”

Poe sat up.

“No.”


End file.
